Not Just An Other Blonde
by HrithikCrazy
Summary: One-Shot. Please do read and review! :D


Caroline whistled to herself as she walked a lonely road home. It was a good day.

She managed to get an A in her assignment -_without compulsion, mind you_-, did a perfect flip during cheerleading practice, and was going back home with her stomach full, courtesy of a lavish dinner at the Grill.

Yep. It was a good day indeed. Nothing was going to spoil this day. _No sir-ee._

And then she heard footsteps.

**Thud. Thud. Thud.**

Caroline stopped and whirled around. Nope. Nobody there.

She hit herself lightly on the head. Nothing to be scared of. Just her being paranoid. She smiled to herself and continued walking. Her heel clicking lightly against the road. **Tick. Tick. Tick.**

**Thud. Thud. Thud.**

_Waaaait._

Those footsteps again. Caroline stopped.

The footsteps stopped.

Caroline turned around, there was a whoosh of air. And then...

… Nothing.

Caroline was worried now. What if it was a rapist who was following her? What if it was some psycho out to kill her? What if it was an ex boyfriend avenging to kill her cause she ruined his life?

Caroline gasped. She had after all seen a lot of Hollywood movies. And all of those movies, taught her that when confronted by situations like this...

…

She should run.

And that's what she did. She ran like a bullet. As fast as her vampire legs could take her.

She literally, yanked her door open, jumped inside her house and locked the door, just as quickly.

She heaved a sigh of relief, and met the eyes of a very amused mother.

Liz Forbes stared at her daughter disbelievingly, a glass full of Pepsi in one hand.

"Err... Hi?" Caroline offered weakly.

"What are you doing?" Her mom asked, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I... Er... I"

Her mom's eyebrow went further up.

"I needed to use the washroom!" Caroline exclaimed "When you gotta go, you gotta go right? Okay bye."

And before her mom could reply, she darted to her room, and closed the door behind her.

Liz started at her daughter's door for a few seconds before she rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously, like - "teenagers these days"

x-x-x-x-x-x

Damon was going on and on. Caroline wanted nothing but to throw her shoe at him. But it was Prada, so she let that thought slide...

_**For now.**_

"Klaus is up to something, I know it!"

She rolled her eyes. This was probably the 100th time he said the same thing. And frankly, she was sick of attending these must-destroy-Klaus-but-dont-know-how-meetings at the Salvatore house.

All they did at these meetings were, discuss methods of killing the mighty hybrid, which ranged from plain stupid to borderline ridiculous ("Maybe we could lock him up with Blondie for an hour. If that doesn't work I don't know what will." Safe to say that Caroline came _**very**_ close to chucking her precious Prada at his head.)

She groaned. It was 11 PM, and she was missing the re-run of her favorite show. She already missed a few episodes, due to the soap opera that was her life. She rather be curled up on her couch, with a bag of chips then listen to Damon drone on about the same thing again and again.

"-maybe we could ask Esther to help us again. And use Blondie as a distraction, as that's probably the only thing she could do without getting all of us into trouble."

**Must. Resist. Throwing. Shoes. At. Damon.**

**Must. Resist. Throwing. Shoes. At. Damon.**

"- Or maybe we could just lock Blondie in a room with Klaus, like I suggested earlier. She could kill anyone with her motor mouth."

**Not. Resisting. Well.**

"Oh shut up, Damon" Bonnie said "Stop being a dick"

_**Yeah! You tell him Bonnie!**_

"These meeting are ridiculous" She continued "All we do at these meetings is hear you talk about nonsensical stuff ("Hey! I do not talk about nonsensical stuff!"), so next time you call all of us for a meeting, make sure its for something important. Goodnight."

And saying so, she stormed out of the house.

Damon stared after her for a few seconds, and then looked at the others in the room.

"Well, you heard her. Now what are you waiting for?" He practically shoved Elena and Caroline through the door, as Stefan rolled his eyes "Off you go. I need my beauty sleep. Ciao!"

x-x-x-x-xx-

Caroline walked home slowly. Elena offered to drop her at her house in her car. But she wanted to enjoy weather.

It was a beautiful night. With the stars twinkling, no one on the road, complete and utter silence, and-

**Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.**

Caroline's eyes went wide. There were those footsteps again.

She turned around.

A whoosh of air and...

…

..Nothing.

She continued walking. **Tick. Tick. Tick.**

**Thud. Thud. Thud.**

She stopped.

The footsteps stopped.

She started walking faster. _**Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.**_

The footsteps also increased their pace. _**Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.**_

Caroline was now growing agitated. Whoever this person was, was a dead man.

"Who's there?" She called out.

Silence.

Her Inner voice (Who she named Mary, cause there was this girl Mary in Kindergarten, who she used to hate cause, she—well, we'll discuss that story some other day.) scoffed.

'_Yeah, someone going to yell back saying, its me! Your stalker. Come give papa a hug!'_

Caroline wanted to choke Mary sometimes.

But just before she could wage an inner war with Mary. She heard a ruffle of leaves, and saw a mop of hair sticking out from behind a tree."

"**Aha**!" And before that person could run away, she ran over at vampire speed and caught the person by his throat.

Imagine her surprise when her stalked turned out to be... Kol.

"YOU?" Caroline exclaimed "You are the one who has been stalking me?"

Kol smirked. One side of his mouth twitching up.

'_Oh how sexy he looks when he does that, I could just-'_

**Shut up Mary!**

"I wouldn't call it _stalking_" he said "More like... _Observing_"

"Observing, my ass!" Caroline scoffed "Observing a girl at 11 pm in the night, is creepy behavior. What do you want?"

"As much as I enjoy having your lovely hands touching me" Kol said "Could you please take your hands off my throat? It's kind of restricting my talking ability."

Caroline took her hands off immediately, and took a step back.

"Why were you stalking-"

"_observing-"_

"-_fine! __**Observing**_ me?" Caroline asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot, hoping that it made her look intimidating.

"To try and understand what my brother likes about you" he said, as he took a strand of blonde hair and twirled it around his finger.

Caroline heart beat increased as he slowly came near her. His lips hovering just near hers. So close, that her eyes became cross eyed, making sure his lips don't come any closer.

"But frankly..." he continued, unaware that Caroline was having a mini heart attack "... I don't see the appeal. You are not very interesting. You're just an other pretty blonde."

Caroline snapped back to her senses after that.

You dont call **the **_**HEAD Cheerlead**__er_ and ordinary blonde. You dont call the _**MOST popular girl**_ of Mystic Falls High School an ordinary blonde. You dont call _**Caroline Forbes**_ an ordinary blonde.

"Pssssssht! I am very interesting."

'_Wow. That was such an awesome comeback. Bet he's speechless.'_

**Shut up Mary!**

"Oh really? Show me then." He challenged. "Show me how interesting you are. Join me for a drink at the Grill, so that we could get to know each other."

"No way."

'_Oh come on, Caroline! A hot guy is asking you for a drink. And you say no? Say yes!'_

"Why not? Are you scared to wander out in the night?" He asked, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as he challenged her "Lil miss Caroline afraid of the big bad world?"

That's it. That was the last straw.

Caroline could take it no longer. She grabbed a very surprised Kol by the collar and dragged him into the grill.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Frankly, this was not what I was expecting when I asked you to join me for a drink" Kol said, as he surveyed the empty bottles of alcohol and a totally wasted Caroline in front of him. "But I am not complaining. This is fun."

_**"See!"**_ Caroline exclaimed loudly, startling the waiter, making him drop all the food on the couple he was serving. "I can be fun! I can be interesting!"

"Sure you can" Kol smirked, as he watched the waiter apologize to the angry couple.

Caroline reached for an other bottle of alcohol. She twisted the cap open, took a large gulp-

"I want you to go out on a date with me."

- and promptly spit all of it out.

_**"YOU WHAT?"**_

"I. Want. You. To. Go-"

"I understood _that_! But why would you think, _I_ would go out with **you**? Are you insane?"

"Maybe a little." Kol admitted. "But you fascinate me, Caroline Forbes. You always did. I lied when I said, you weren't interesting. I only said that, to lure you to come and have a drink with me."

'_Aww... Isnt he cute? Look at him. Just LOOK at him. I could just-'_

**SHUT UP MARY!**

"Oh"

'_Ah. Caroline, the ever eloquent.'_

"Tell you what..." he continued "Let's make a bet... If you win, I'll do whatever you want. And if I win... You go on a date with me."

"Umm..."

'_Oh. Just accept it you fool! Its a win-win, situation anyway!'_

"I heard, Caroline does not back out of a challenge" Kol goaded.

**He's only doing that to make you accept the bet. Dont do it. Dont do it. Dont do it. Have some self control. **

"I'll buy you a pair a shoes of your choice"

…

**Oh crap. There goes the self control.**

"You are evil." She said, as Kol simply grinned "Fine... What's the bet?"

"Hmm... I dare you beat me in eating the most number of..." He grabbed the menu and surfed through it "... Cheeseburgers."

Caroline stared at him for a few minutes and then burst out laughing.

"You are kidding me, right? That's the challenge?"

"Yes. Why? You scared?"

Caroline promptly stopped laughing and turned serious.

"You _wish_. Just so you know, I love cheeseburgers and I could eat a hundred of them. You are_** sooooo**_ going down Michaelson."

Kol smirked, and asked the waiter to bring them 5 cheeseburgers each.

…

They finished all of them in 5 minutes.

"Well what are you _waiting_ for? " Kol asked the waiter "Keep em coming!"

Caroline had tears coming out of her eyes as she very un-caroline like shoved the last piece of the 23rd burger into her mouth, and reached for an other one.

Kol was more or less looking as sick as she was, as he reached for his 22nd one. (The waiter was keeping the tally, as the rest of the restaurant looked on like it was a very trilling boxing match.)

Kol brought the burger to his mouth. He stared at it for a few minutes (everyone in the restaurant looked on, anxiously), sighed.

And put it down.

The restaurant erupted. They clapped and cheered, as Caroline stood up and took a mock bow.

"Looks like you owe me a new pair of shoes, Mr. Michealson." She yelled over the noise.

-x-x-x-x-x

Caroline woke up the next morning with a horrible headache.

Good Lord. How much did I drink last night?

**Wait.**

Last night?

You mean, last night actually happened?

She actually had a cheeseburger eating competition with_** KOL**_? Klaus' BROTHER?

It was all not a bad dream?

**OH. MY. GOD.**

This was bad. This was very _very_ bad. Elena was going to kill her. Like really, _really_, _**really**_ kill her.

Oh. My. **God.**

What if _Damon_ came to know?

He would eat her up alive, he would probably toss her into the fire, and-

Wait.

What's that on the window still?

Caroline pushed the blankets off her, and went over to her window.

There was a piece of fancy looking paper stuck to it, with something written on it.

_Looks like I owe you a pair of shoes._

_I'll pick you up at 7, and we can go shoe hunting._

_-Kol_

Caroline smiled. Maybe this wasn't_** that**_ bad after all.

-x-x-x-x

**A/N:Please, please, please do ignore all the grammatical errors. I just finished this now, and was in a hurry to put it up.**

**Oh and please do review! **


End file.
